Tu as oublié de vivre, mon Amour
by Chewre
Summary: "Le jour fait semblant de se lever, mais c'est la nuit pour toujours, et je suis le seul à le savoir."


**_Hellooo ! _**

_Alors voici mon quatrième OS, qui normalement était le tout premier posté ici. Le tout premier jamais écrit d'ailleurs, mais je n'en étais plus satisfaite, je trouvais que le Derek/OC ne collait pas, alors j'ai décidé d'__en faire un Sterek._

**Note de Moi**** : **_Stiles est (enfin, était) complètement__ OOC, ma__is c'est comme ça que je le voulais._

**Info_ : _**_Je l'ai écrit en écoutant "Forever" du groupe St__ratovarius, c'est d'ailleurs ce morceau qui m'a inspirée, alors si jamais vous aimez la lecture en musique_...

**Dsiclaimer****_ : _**_Aucun des personnages ne m'appart__ient, tout revient à Jeff Davis, sauf l'histoire, huhu. _

**Rated**** :**_ K_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, je me tiens seul, ici, dans l'ombre.<p>

Je regarde les gens, leurs pas qui les emportent vers une finalité inexistante, prétendants à un Paradis invisible.

Le jour fait semblant de se lever, mais c'est la nuit pour toujours, et je suis le seul à le savoir.

Aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas là.

Tu es parti, tu m'as abandonné dans cette immensité. Dans ce monde trop grand, où tu n'es plus.

Tu as tout emporté avec toi, sauf le spectre de ta présence qui me pourchasse sans relâche, comme une offense au temps qui passe.

Aujourd'hui, je me souviens de tes yeux.

_Dieu_.

Ces yeux qui mangeaient ton visage, ces deux orbes à la couleur du whisky qui me nargue chaque soir. Un petit bout de toi, là, juste devant moi. Encore une lampée de ce liquide chaud et ambré qui viendra se loger sans retenue au creux de mon ventre, quelques gorgées de plus et l'ivresse m'occultera de cette réminiscence qui baise avec mon cerveau, qui s'acharne sur mon cœur déjà trop abîmé par la vie. Je m'arrache au souvenir de ton visage qui s'offre à moi derrière mes paupières closes, de ta voix qui me parlait des insectes qui ont un cœur dans chaque patte, de ton souffle chaud sur ma nuque, charnelle transcendance. Ton corps, tes courbes, tes hanches blanches qui auraient pu faire pâlir les vieux Satan de Notre-Dame, je les dessine du bout des doigts, dans ce lit devenu froid, qui a un jour illusionné nos âmes d'amants nus et ravis. Le froissement des draps, symphonie suffisante, ta langue qui tapotait deux fois contre ton palais pour caresser mon nom comme une prière encore jamais prononcée. Tes gémissements qui s'échappaient par la fenêtre entrouverte pour aller faire gauler la lune et ta peau narguant le reflet craché des étoiles.

Aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire toutes ces parties de jambes en l'air, ces actes manqués ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? Je chéris un fantôme, un souvenir.

Pourtant, tu es toujours là, partout. La poussière dans le vent, qui ne se pose jamais nulle part, une étoile dans le ciel, la brise qui agite les arbres. Une petite pensée pour tes théories farfelues sur la vie éternelle.

Je t'aimais au point d'avoir au cœur un incendie qui s'éternise, noyé sous les pleurs que ta disparition a creusé sur mes joues.

Comme on insuffle le venin dans une veine percée, tu m'as infesté de toi. Chacune des gouttes de ton poison, je les sens ramper presque tendrement, tes ongles qui grattent sous ma peau comme si ces bribes que j'ai terrées en moi allaient soudainement glisser hors de mes pores et prendre ta forme. Te matérialiser, comme si tu n'étais jamais parti. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Dans mes bras je te mettrais en cage, pour que toujours, tu demeures à mes côtés. Je te garderais tout pour moi, pas comme les hommes auprès desquels tu voulais t'oublier, et tu les détestais, je sais, aussi fort que tu te dégoûtais. En frottant lascivement mon corps au tien, j'annihilerais tous leurs parfums.

Cœur contre cœur, à notre juste place.

Du bout de mes lèvres, je redécouvrirais ta bouche, l'antre du démon. La goûter, c'est s'y faire esclave.

Mes doigts galopant librement parmi tes mèches indomptables et…

Mais tout cela n'arrivera pas.

Jamais.

Ces chimères sortent de l'œil de mes rêves morts.

Tu as disparu, pour toujours.

Attendre une heure est long si l'amour est en vue, attendre l'éternité est bref si l'amour est au bout. A la fin de ma route, il n'y a qu'un désert et je ne suis plus qu'un livre privé de ses dernières pages.

Moi sans toi, en plein soleil, j'ai froid. Il ne sera jamais plus aussi brûlant que lorsqu'il éclairait tes traits.

Je suis malade de cette vie qui sépare les gens qui s'aiment, de mon cœur, qui pleure constamment, qui se fracasse dans ma poitrine et qui cogne comme un fou. Peut-être qu'il voudrait que je le laisse s'éteindre, qu'il en a marre d'être oublié par toi, par moi, par le monde entier.

Ce monde qui t'a bousillé. Bien trop souvent, tu pleurais pour lui, au point d'en sacrifier tes nuits. A l'horreur qu'il porte. Aux tourments qu'il inflige. Tu savais, tu voyais ce chagrin dans leurs yeux. Il t'a écrasé, broyé de l'intérieur, et tu souhaitais si fort que la mer efface tes pas sur le sable.

Alors tu t'es fait prisonnier de tes maux, pour mieux les étouffer ensuite, avec la solitude pour seule compagne, en guise de cerbère. Ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus créer d'attache, tout mépriser pour éviter les bleus au cœur. La fuite, pour s'en sortir, sans se perdre en route.

Qui pourrait qualifier ça de lâche ? Oser tout abandonner, sans plus un regard en arrière, sans regret aucun. Tu disais que, de toute façon, aucune place ne leur sera due dans la tombe.

Aujourd'hui, tu m'as infligé ce mal que tu ne supportais plus, ce mal auquel tu as échappé. Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir, j'ai consumé toute ma colère pour te haïr.

J'existais pour toi, mais désormais tu n'es plus là.

A présent, que me reste-t-il, sans toi ? Des mémoires qui me délaissent et qui ne te feront pas revenir. Un goût amer dans la bouche. Toi qui m'attends, dans ces rêves noirs qui me crucifient, m'empoisonnant d'une dose de misère. Des fleurs blanches qui ne peuvent même pas m'aider à faire amende honorable.

Le cœur transpercé par mille aiguilles, seule preuve de ta réalité.

Tu hantes mes journées. Tu hantes mon sillage.

A l'intérieur de moi, tu détraques mon esprit.

Cruellement, tu me gardes près de toi pour l'éternité.

M'as-tu jamais aimé ? Encore une question sans réponse qui frappe dans ma tête.

Tu dégueulais sur la facilité des sentiments. Une perte de temps pour toi c'était, l'énigme même de ta vie. L'apparat des faibles, la faille de ceux qui sont atrophiés d'amour propre. Un alibi pour que le pervers et la pute puissent copuler en toute bonne conscience.

Mon estomac se confond dans mes talons, chaque pas que je fais est plus pénible encore que le précédent, c'est devenu automatique. J'ignore même où mon corps me portera, et à la vérité, ça m'indiffère. Tu étais la lumière de mon âme devenue trop sombre, et je t'ai perdu. Je me suis perdu dans le noir, sans toi.

Je veux seulement m'en aller, partir, loin, au-delà de cet horizon gorgé de ton absence. Loin de ces rues dans lesquelles ton effluve s'entête, loin de cette ville où je crois t'apercevoir chaque fois qu'un sweat à capuche rouge se pavane.

Plus loin encore de ce pont où je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois.

Ce soir là, les vagues de ton dos qui s'éloignait avaient quelque chose de fatal, alors je me suis stoppé net. Je t'ai laissé partir, je suis resté là sans rien faire, comme l'abruti que je suis. Ce soir là, j'avais décidé que demain, je t'avouerai tout, l'espoir au cœur, me demandant si j'allais te plaire et si j'allais une fois encore finir cette nuit entre tes bras.

Mais je n'ai pas fini cette nuit entre tes bras, et toi, cette nui-là, tu n'en as jamais vu la fin.

Tu t'es jeté d'une falaise, le lendemain.

Où as-tu trouvé l'ivresse nécessaire pour oublier de vivre ?

Libéré, délesté des existences en perdition pondues par tous ces meurtriers naïfs, qui, sous un leurre de vie ont offert la Mort.

L'ancre tu as levé, tandis que moi, las, je rôde en mal d'horreur. Clouer à l'asphalte, dur et froid, qui me balance sans cesse la réalité au visage, cette réalité qui m'écrase, ce sol qui ne te porte plus.

Tu as voulu m'amputer de toi, bravo tu as réussi, Stiles.

Les Anges n'ont pas pensé à te rendre à jamais, et rien ne pourra me réconforter, rien ne pourra soulager la douleur de ton trépas. J'errerai sans fin dans les Ténèbres et le doute. Ici, je demeurerai prisonnier de ma douleur causée par l'amertume de la mortalité, dans ce monde de merde qui tire à sa fin.

Faire mon deuil serait une offense à ta mémoire.

Dans le Ciel il repose ! m'ont dit les hommes en noir. Ces malheureux qui font œuvre de prose veulent me faire croire qu'il y a autre chose, que tout est beau et rose, au bout du long couloir. Pourquoi me dire ça, à moi ? Traîtres ils sont, le Néant t'a aspiré.

Ta main perdue, j'affronte le chaos, sisyphe du chagrin.

Tu nous as enveloppé de l'infâme. La Mort pour toi, la Souffrance pour moi, toutes deux filles de la vie.

Et je ne peux même pas panser mes plaies avec la conviction qu'un jour prochain, on se retrouvera Là-Bas. Toi, tu danses entre les tombes en récitant des épitaphes. Tu dors, six pieds sous Terre, et tes os ont enfin trouvé la paix. La mauvaise herbe se loge dans ton ventre, ton corps pourri. Mon Amour, sperme devenu charogne, envolé dans l'ombre de l'absence.

Toi, défunt cerné de fleurs. Moi, vivant cerné de mort.

Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, j'arroserai de pleurs le souvenir de celui, qui, sans le savoir, est l'être que j'ai le plus aimé.

N'attendez pas de chute à cette histoire, il n'y en a pas.

Il est mort, plus rien n'a de sens.

Et moi aujourd'hui, j'ai du sel dans la gorge.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Parfois, vous vous réveillez, et votre Monde a été englouti<em>**

**_Parfois, votre Monde s'effondre du jour au lendemain_**

**_Parfois, ceux que vous aimez s'en vont_**

**_Parfois, vous vous retrouvez seuls_**

**_Parfois, vous pleurez pour vous endormir_**

**_Parfois, vous désirez qu'un pistolet embrasse votre tempe_**

**_Parfois, vous appuyez sur la détente_**

**_Et vous avez à peine le temps d..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Moi, The Back<span> :**

Et voilààà.

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais tout de suite, moi je trouve que ça va mieux. Jamais plus on ne me reprendra à shipper Derek sans Stiles, ou Stiles sans Derek. Après, dans l'ensemble, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne, on verra bien.

Malgré les vingtaines de relecture, je suis sûre qu'il y a encore des atrocités, alors si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, des phrases mal tournées ou tout autre chose qui vous chiffonne, faites le moi savoir, s'il vous plaît !

En attendant, que vous ayez apprécié, détesté, une critique _constructive_, un conseil ou que vous adoriez les cornichons dans le Big Mac, les reviews sont là pour ça, donc n'hésitez pas, j'aimerais connaître vos avis !

A bientôt !


End file.
